dusk
by bella cullen923
Summary: Edward returnded after bellas 19th birth-day but bells with jacob but when a new thret appers for bella what will happen? Who will she chose? Read it and find out


time moves on

though pain and though suffering

thuogh love and hate

even though the worst heart brake

my eyes fluttered open flipping tears from my stll wet lashes over my red face to revel the same gloomy light of forks,washington.I sat up slowly,trying to recall sliping in to unconchisness.i vagly remeber what had happend before i read ren`ees e-mail,suddenly there was an ear pirsing beep,that stardled me enofe i rolled right out of bed and hit my head on my nightstand.

My hands adamaticly flow to my head to check for blood even though cullens have been gone for almost a year now,Charlie bust through the door"are you all right bella"

"ya my alarm clock just scared me"

"okey, Do you need help up?"

"no, im good" i said as i got up and sat back down glard at me but left my room.I stood and walk over to the computer.I pressed the butten to terned it on."I wish this thing was faster_"_i muddered to my self.I sat there waiting when the phone rang down stairs,i knew that Charlie would get it so i ternd back to the screen impashently.

"bella"charlie yelled up to me"it's for you"

"okey be right down" I called back to him getting up from my hard computer chair."who is it?" i mouthed to Charie as i walked in

"it's Jake" whispered whal he handed me the phone

"hey Jake, whats up?"

"Bella honey are you going to come down to LaPush again today?"he asked

"Sure I just have to check my e-mail and then i'll be over"

"i'll see you soon,okey?"

"promise"

"bye,bells I love you" and he was gone

I went to the kichen to get a few pop-tarts as i was putting then in the toaster

" what did jake want bella" my dad asked

" to know when i was comeing over" i shrugged

" oh..another date?"he said mockingle  
"I geuss so" I said feeling the heat coming to my face as the pop-tarts poped up, I jumped at the idea to get out of here to get to my got to my room the computer was on. I when to sit down and shot some pop-ups down before chech my e-mails to see if i kepped the e-mail from ren'ee, I i reread it I felt the tears coming to my eyes knowing what was coming

_bella, _

_its been so long sence I e-mailed you how are things going there?what have you and jacob been doing lately?you will never geuss what happened! phil won the game agensed texas and a scout from the red socks was there and said that he should come to the tryouts next week! any way have you herd anything from edward cullen lately?__You havent talked about him._

_love you,_

_mom_

I knew I should'ent have read it again,sheknew that edward left after my 18th birthday almost a year would she sudenly ask about him? I was falling to peaces just from reading his name.I had to get over this he will never come back and he has no reason not intresting enof for him to stay the first time and Im no more ientresting now than I was then.I closed the window on the screen and went to take a shower and get ready to go to jake's.I let the water beat on my back for a while to try to was a failed efert,at first after about twenty minets I comed donw enofe to go to jake's so I shut off the water an when to get dressed.

I got down stairs and headed to the door

"you are going strait to jake's right?"

"yes,why?"

"have the same creature as we had when you first moved here and no one can find it" I felt the color dran from my face and the word came forth forth to my . There back,why can't I ever get away from them?I felt a tear streming down my cheek.

"it,s alright bells"charlie said as he throughing his arms around me "Your goin to be stay out of the woods"

"I've got to get going"I said shrugging off his arms"jake is going to worry"I ran out the door and dident stop until I was safe in the cab with the doors locked,and I toke off as fast as my truck would I brefly wondered what would happen if I went over 55,but I had no time for whatever would happen if I did, so slowly mad my way to la push and the first little house in la push apered in the I past the first beach I felt safer, not much but some, and then I spotted the little red house that I spent most of my summer in.

I parked on the road as door flew open and jacob ran out to my truck.I opend the door and he helped me out and into a huge bear hug.I berryed my head in his chest,and tried to tell him what I just found out but it was just jummble and thats when jake realized something was wrong.

"bella,bella honey whats wrong?What happened?

"there back,there back"I tried to say but my voice turned into sobs half way through

"who's here bella"he asked axiously "who's here honey" he held me titer now trying to sooth dident help.

"vampires"was all I said and he got it

"you have to get inside bella I will be right in"

"ok"I said my voice cracked,but he let me go and i headed to the house whal he ran to the trees.

I opened the door and there was a blast of warm was in the kichen with the fridge door open.

"hey bella..whats wrong"he asked as jake walked in the door

"the ferdle bloodsuckers are back"

jake said walking in, with 12 other half naked boys,"And chairles out there looking for it".all but one of the boys {that looked more like men to me} sedled in the small living room taking the couch chair and floor Sam remand standing whal Jake made his way to the kichen tostand next to me to hold me stedy or rather just to hold me I dont no

"and I ietend to find it"he said in a finle tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this is my first story please reveiw { P.S there is going to be more}


End file.
